Chille Tid
by OtherSideOfSanity
Summary: In which you might die of secondhand embarrassment or fluff. Wally accidentally calls Robin "babe" instead of "bro". The Team (including Wally) is shocked, but Robin isn't. Written platonically, but read it however you like it my little freaks ;3
1. Chille Tid

**Got this prompt from tumblr. It wasn't for me. No one likes me on there I just up and stole it. Sue me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the computer I'm writing this on**

 **Takes place after Homefront but before Alpha Male**

" **One day Wally calls Dick 'babe' instead of 'bro' by accident and everyone hears and Dick acts completely normal after it's said even though everyone else (including Wally) is in shock. He immediately accepts and adapts to a world in which he is the person whom Wally calls affectionate names."**

The Team was gathered at the mountain for some much needed chill time. Their run in with the Reds had everyone shook, and Kaldur thought bonding could boost team morale. Though everyone was distant in the beginning, everyone started warming up around each other and soon were laughing about memories and missions - even the intrusion of the Reds.

Superboy was still a little uncomfortable when they would bring it up, his worry over M'gann won over the hilarity of his and Wally's awful insults toward the androids.

"The only clever thing you said the entire time was that binary thing." Robin said, stifling his laughter and holding his chest.

"I think it was all pretty clever." Wally said with a playful glare.

"Ohhh, yeah. Especially the part about the vegetables." Artemis cut into the conversation, earning a chuckle from everyone, even a moody Conner.

"Hey, you asked for a distraction." Wally said defensively, crossing his arms with a smile.

"We didn't ask for you to embarass yourselves." Robin spoke again, smirk widening. Wally chuckled.

"Hey, it's not like you could've done any better, babe." Wally stated.

The room went silent right away.

Conner looked up sharply.

Kaldur's eyes widened.

Artemis and M'gann's jaws dropped and a hand covered the opening.

Wally's reaction took a moment, but as soon as his words reached his own ears, his face reddened by 30 shades. Silence held the room for what seemed like an eternity.

Robin - well, he held no expression, which scared everyone. His mouth lifted into a slight smirk.

"I'm sure my superior wit and charm would've done better had I been in the situation. Don't get so cocky, Kid Tomato." he said, chuckling a bit, flicking Wally's freckled forehead. The tension in the room decreased a little, but everyone held their shocked position. No one dared talk yet.

"Don't look so offended, you're still better at science." he commented, smirk widening more, if possible. The Team still stared on in utter shock.

"Heh. I'd take science over math a-any day.. " Wally said, albeit _very_ awkwardly.

A minute passed in silence.

"Sooo, should we watch a movie or something? Seems like the conversation died out." Robin suggested,

"Good idea." Artemis chimed in. getting up from her seat on the couch to kneel in front of the TV.

"What are we in the mood for?" she muttered, starting to flip through the discs in the binder on the shelf.

"Hmm, what should we watch, darling?" Robin said, turning to Wally. Wally reddened 30 more shades.

"Bro." he said, seeming to choke on the word a little.

"What?" Robin asked innocently.

"I-...I meant to say bro before." he said, ears and cheeks burning. Robin pouted dramatically.

"You mean I'm not your babe?" Robin spoke, sticking his bottom lip out like a child.

"You're not my... babe." Wally stated. Robin clicked his tongue.

"You're my cutie pie." he said, a goofy smile spreading across his freckled cheeks and putting an exaggerated lovey-dovey look on his face and poking Robin in the nose.

All tension in the room dropped and relieved smiles broke out on everyone's faces.

"You're embarrassing me, pumpkin!" Robin played coy.

"I can't help it, uh, dollface." Wally said in a flirty voice.

The rest of the team started throwing their heads back and groaning.

"Get a room you two." Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous of our love." Wally said, putting one hand to his heart and another one on Robin's shoulder. M'gann, though confused, was squealing and giggling. Kaldur had a soft smile, and Conner was scowling, but that was his amused face.

"Separate, you two." a voice growled through the speakers above them. Wally's eyes widened and he sped away from Robin to Kaldur's couch. Robin chuckled.

"Dogcopter 4 it is then." Artemis mumbles, slipping in the disc. The screen illuminated and the movie started. Robin and Wally mouthed love confessions and made hearts out of their hands from across the room. The Bat cleared his throat on the speakers and Wally immediately sat on his hands and looked at the TV attentively.

Conner let out a small giggle, not one that could be heard.

Kaldur made himself comfortable on the loveseat, a warm feeling in his chest.

M'gann snuggled into Conner's shoulder and smiled wider.

Artemis got up and sat next to Robin. She wouldn't admit it, but their fake flirting was more entertaining than the movie. The team fell asleep in their positions, Robin and Wally, however, were conscious.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Robin whispered with a smirk.

"Sleep tight, muffin." Wally whispered back.

"I can't sleep."

"Video games?"

"Video games."

 **Died from fluff poisoning writing this. My family must be very concerned about all the squeaking and bouncing coming from my room. Sorry if the characters were a bit OOC. Oh well. My fic, my world. If this does well, I might add more on to it, or do it in other instances. PM me and give me prompts and stuff. I need something to distract me from the important things in life. Jk this is the** _ **MOST IMPORTANT THING IN LIFE**_

 **Did anyone catch the SU reference in here?**

 **K bye now.**


	2. HALP

**Hello again everyone! I have an announcement! (This is not a story sorry)**

 **I REALLY want to pick this back up again, so please post prompts in the reviews or by messaging me. I will read and hopefully write EVERY prompt sent (except lemons... keep it T rated at best (TRUST ME YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT IF I WROTE IT)).**

 **So yeah! Please send prompts and I will write them. It doesn't have to be in the theme, it can be anything. Aaaaand just to let you know I'm a sucker for angst.**

 **Dasvidaniya!**


End file.
